Transparent Sky
by beepbeepmeow
Summary: "Because he was just like the transparent skies, so patent and so easily seen through." A collection of 1827 fluffy shorts.
1. First, Hugs

1827. hurhur. Pointless fluffy crap. Enjoy my hour's worth of unedited work.

Adorable Tsuna gives me diabetes.

* * *

"... Hibari-san?"

The prefect remained motionless, his lips pressed into a thin line, an unreadable face intact.

An unpleasant silence enveloped both males. The fresh scent of spring air wafted its way into the near-empty classroom, melodic chirping coming from the birds outside. Perhaps on a normal day, Hibari would have spent his time admiring the nature of spring, but today wasn't exactly what you would call a normal day.

Hibari's current situation was being stuck with a dandelion-fluff-head of a kid who had much newfound interest in the patterns on the tiles of the classroom floor, despite the fact that the tiles completely covered in a clean shade of white. How was the prefect supposed to accommodate this situation? Hibari was only used to combat and biting people to death, so it could be excused if he wasn't exactly accustomed to emotions, apart from rage, anger, or the like. And because of this, he simply concluded that it was not necessary for him to accommodate anything, for he believed that everything should be accustomed to him (except for herbivores and small animals that tended to crowd).

"Herbivore."

The pair of brown eyes shifted upwards, before quickly averting them to the window that presented a view of two birds nestling in each other's fur.

From Hibari's angle, he had a clear view of the cheeks dusted a dark red, the trembling lips, but most of all, the tiny beads of tears collected at the corners of the wide brown eyes, afraid of rejection. The older male was infatuated to say the least, though he didn't realize this, and believed it was rage in some strange sort of form.

It was easy to see what the brunet was trying to tell him.

_Because he was just like the transparent skies, so patent and so easily seen through._

For a moment, just a moment, Hibari considered biting Tsuna to death. But as quickly as the thought had come, Hibari found that he couldn't bring himself to bite the adorable animal standing in front of him. In fact, it was a rather pleasant feeling. Now, what was this?

Tsuna's mouth flapped open for a second before he quickly snapped it shut, shifting his gaze back to the floor.

The pleasant feeling still lingered, though the prefect was beginning to get impatient. Hibari never tolerated tardiness or delays, not even when he was in a good mood.

"Herbivore," hissed Hibari. "Either you get on with it, or I bite you to death."

Tsuna squeaked a little, before forcing his eyes to meet the other's.

Hibari merely raised an eyebrow, way beyond infatuation this point, but not enough to drop his poker face. Oh no, the herbivore would have to way better than that.

"Well?"

"I-I..." Tsuna squeaked, his glance shifting between the floor, the window, and Hibari's eyes.

Tsuna cutely twiddled his thumbs, chewing on his lip in concentration.

Okay, so fine. The herbivore was trying pretty hard to crack Hibari's outer wall of ice, consciously or not - and it was working.

"I... uh. l-li-..." Tsuna stuttered on.

The younger male tugged a little on his school uniform in embarrassment, fiddling with the hem of the shirt a little.

Yeah, that was the last straw.

"Tsunayoshi."

"A-ah?" Tsuna's head snapped up in attention.

Lo and behold, Tsuna's words were met with a hug (though it almost suffocated him, we'll leave that bit out).

"You are mine," Hibari muttered quietly. "No one touches you but me."

Though the taller most likely couldn't see it, the Tsuna's face blossomed into full color as he nuzzled into Hibari's shoulder.

* * *

I finally finished my first fic. Woohoo. ;u;

... I can see you scowling at my sentence up there. And also at how this has no kissing whatsoever. I bet you're frustrated now. Too bad, I already got you to read my crap.

This will continue to be marked as 'complete', though I might add more chapters of little collections of fluff and crap, since the chapters can be read on their own.

I can't really say this is something entirely original though. I just needed to write something.


	2. Second, Clothes

Second, Clothes.

* * *

The brunet stood helplessly as he sunk to his knees, tugging at his fluff-ball hair.

Now, if you'd just cut off the surroundings and allow yourself to get caught in those adorable brown eyes, all you'd see is an adorable small brunet tugging at his hair in panic. However, once you snap out of that reverie, you begin to notice the surroundings and how the only patch of visible floor is the one that was being sat on. The rest of the floor is littered with clothes, a particularly large mountain of clothes piling up on the spot next to the wardrobe that was completely emptied of its contents by now, save for a miserable yellow sweater left to rot in the darkest corner of the closet.

Upon flinging the door open, Hibari experienced afore mentioned events.

"Herbivore," hissed Hibari. "What is this mess? I do not tolerate untidiness." Sure, Hibari felt like the herbivore belonged to him and couldn't raise a hand (or tonfa) against him, but Hibari still had his peeves.

Tsuna let out a tiny squeak before assuming his adorably vulnerable herbivorous state.

"Well..." Tsuna whimpered helplessly.

...

_"Speak up, herbivore. I haven't all day."_

_"W-well, uh.. t-that is..."_

_Hibari narrowed his eyes dangerously. He didn't like it when his herbivore stuttered. Why, oh why, was nothing ever straight-forward and simple?_

_Tsuna, spotting the glare, squeaked a little._

_"I like you, will you go out with me pretty please?" The words tumbled out of Tsuna's mouth quickly, probably too quickly for even Tsuna himself to catch the words._

_Hibari's eyes further narrowed._

_"Eeep! I'm so sorry, Hibari-san!" Tsuna all but squeaked before started running for his dear life._

...

"Well..." Tsuna whimpered. What was he supposed to say? He couldn't say he was picking clothes for the date. He wasn't even sure if Hibari heard him that time, let alone accept his offer.

Hibari tapped his foot impatiently, sparing Tsuna a cold glare. "Clean this up, herbivore. I'll bite you to death if you don't."

"Y-yes, Hibari-san!" Tsuna scrambled to his feet, almost tripping over his feet and the clothes as he waddled his way through the clothes mountain in attempt to shove them back into his closet.

"If you don't pick up the pace, we will be late."

Tsuna hurriedly shoved a few pairs of pants into the closet and - .. wait. What?

Tsuna blinked and turned to stare at Hibari.

"Late?" Tsuna cocked his head to the side in confusion. "For what?"

The prefect raised an eyebrow. "Herbivore, was it not you who asked me to go out?"

Tsuna had a thoughtful expression for a moment before realization slapped him hard in the face and he widened his eyes, his face colored with a nice blush, twiddling his thumbs as he shifted his gaze back to the floor (he enjoyed looking at his wooden floor in these situations).

"Youheardme?" Tsuna mumbled.

A rare smile graced Hibari's face, one that wasn't a smirk or mocking smile of any sort, but Tsuna was too busy depicting floor patterns to see it.

"It was not difficult," said Hibari. "Now hurry up and choose some clothes."

Tsuna nodded slowly, rummaging through his clothes mountain.

"I do not enjoy the thought of going outside during a time that herbivores crowd too much, so it would be best we leave now."

Tsuna tugged a random orange hoodie out of the pile along with some brown cargo pants somehow caught together with the hoodie.

"U-um..." Tsuna gestured towards the door, holding up the clothes he pulled out of the mountain of clothes.

"Hm." Hibari's lips cured into a smirk. Tsuna avoided the other's gaze, but Hibari excused himself from the room anyways.

* * *

"Hibari-san?"

"What is it, herbivore?"

"I'm sort of happy that you agreed to go out with me..." Tsuna mumbled a little pathetically, nervously scratching the back of his neck.

Hibari stopped in his tracks.

"Hibari-san?" Tsuna also stopped, turning around to check, only to be met with an unreadable poker face.

"'Sort of'?" hissed Hibari, venom dripping from each word.

Tsuna began to panic as he noticed the deathly aura enveloping the prefect.

"I-I mean, I'm r-really happy!"

_Lord, what had he done to deserve this?_

* * *

For the 'i like you, will you go out with me pretty please?' part, I would've placed it all together as one word for emphasis, but FF is a fag and deleted the phrase when it didn't have spaces :|

Yeah, I know I'm overkilling adorable Tsuna. Don't worry, the next chapter will be different.


End file.
